It Was So Last Weekend
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It's the weekend after the five year reunion and Harry really just wants to enjoy breakfast or dinner with the Malfoy heir, though the man has other plans. [Sequel to 'It Was So Five Years Ago'. Rated: MA. Chubby!Draco AU.]


**A/n** : Yoooyoyoyoy. It's a Chubby!Draco story so if this isn't your thing then don't even bother reading it. Uhm, other than enjoy it! Also shout out to the worlds best beta: _**mine**_. She's amazing :D ~

 **Warnings** : Chubby!Draco, slight hints at feedism _AND A LOT OF BODY APPRECIATION._

A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

 **Draco** **looked** up when he heard the door open and saw his partner already peeking from behind a display she was setting up before he turned back to focus on the books and muffin.

"Sorry sir, we're not quite opened yet. Give us a few more minutes?"

"I'm not here to shop, actually."

Draco looked up in shock, he knew that voice. And he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Oh, can I help you?" She started before letting out a quiet laugh, "you look a lot like Harry Potter, has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Really...?" Draco was freaking out. He quickly swiped the muffin and crumbs from the counter, trying to straighten up while not being too obvious in case he were caught. "I'm here to see Draco, is he in?"

"Well, yes. He might be busy, can I leave a message for him?"

"This one is better in person. He's seemed to have stood me up, and I'd like to know why."

Draco heard his partner laugh and then she was stepping into view, "Draco, there is a gentleman here for you." Draco met her eyes, fighting down the flush then he nodded and she turned to Harry, "just over at the register." She said before excusing herself back to the display.

"I didn't stand you up Potter."

"You did. And, you also left me alone in my rooms last Sunday and have been sending back my owls. Why?"

"Why are you here? I have a business to run."

Harry smirked and leaned against the counter, "you're cute when you're nervous."

"Good to know you don't have to be drunk to be an overconfident arse, Potter."

Harry smirked, "took a swig before I came through the doors. Wanted to make a good impression."

"You're failing to do so."

"Lucky for you it's a turn on, the way you talk to me."

Draco glared, "get out of my shop, Potter."

"Please come to breakfast with me?"

Draco bristled, shaking his head, "I am working."

"You don't think Miss... uh, 'Business Partner' can handle it this morning?"

"Of course she can, she's competent."

"Then...?"

"I don't want to go to breakfast with _you_ , Potter."

Harry laughed, "that's a lie. Please? I'll be good!" Draco didn't know what Harry meant by that, or what breakfast would have included if he hadn't made that promise and he didn't care to find out - _obviously_. "You don't have to eat, I'll just eat. I'm hungry. Okay?"

"It's okay Draco, go ahead," his partner said stepping into view and smoothing her dress, "I'm all ready for the morning, go ahead."

Draco glared, watching as Harry grinned, "sounds like we're going on a date Draco Malfoy."

"No," Draco grabbed his long coat and stepped around the counter, "it's not a date. It's breakfast."

"A breakfast date," Harry slipped his arm around Draco's lower back, "thank you Miss 'Business Partner'," he added with a wink and directed Draco out of his shop. The two stepped out in the street, Draco silent and tense next to Harry who was leading them down to the diner, "she seems nice, great set up you guys have by the way."

"Hm."

Harry smiled to himself and pulled the door open to the diner, he found a table towards the back and settled in quietly, "thanks for coming."

"I didn't have a choice. Did I?" Draco sneered, "just coffee." He said to the waitress before she could ask if they wanted anything.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, "I'll have the breakfast special and orange juice. Sure you're not hungry, Draco?"

"I'm fine." Malfoy answered, "what did you want?"

"You've been avoiding me, why?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, and put creamer in his coffee before taking a sip, "I'm not interested in dealing with your dramatic life."

"I can leave you out of the dramatic parts, though I will admit the most dramatic my life has been in years is... this right here. The _you_ part."

Draco rolled his eyes, "your wife is pregnant and left you for her ex-boyfriend that you had a threesome with in hopes of keeping her. Yeah, that's not drama."

Harry blinked in shock, his eyebrows hitched up, "wow." Draco almost felt bad, "you got me there..." Harry said after a moment, "that doesn't have to involve you, though, Draco."

"It would though, wouldn't it? Especially when the child comes?"

"We could figure that out then."

"Three months away from being a father, Potter. Doesn't leave much to be figured out."

"Merlin Malfoy, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to go on a bloody date." Harry smirked, "but fine I can lead with it." Draco watched as Harry fell quiet when his breakfast was brought out before the waitress left them alone, "want to have children one day, Draco?"

The blonde stared at him, silent.

"Are children a problem in a relationship? Would it be a deal breaker?" Harry waited, looking right at him, "you can answer?"

"Yes, one day and no it's not a bloody problem."

"Well? Then what _is_ the problem?"

Draco picked up the coffee mug, _what was the problem?_ He didn't know, other then the fact it was Harry Potter. He didn't _like_ Harry Potter. Last weekend was a mistake, it was just reliving his school days with the chance to spend the night with his boyhood crush. He didn't feel that way anymore, it was stupid. Draco took a drink of the hot coffee, before letting his mug back down, "I just don't see this working and I'd rather not waste our time."

"Mm," Harry nodded and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, "I thought we had a good time together?"

"It was a late night, Potter, and if I recall correctly you were tipsy for the majority of it."

"I was, but I still remember it," Harry looked right at him, "all." Draco would have blushed if he wasn't so pissed off, instead he sat up straight and took another drink ignoring Harry's statement. "Is this about the _thing,_ Malfoy?"

"What thing?"

Harry gave him a very unamused look as Malfoy asked, "I thought I made it clear it wasn't a must?"

"Hm?"

Harry shook his head, fighting down his laugh, "you're something Malfoy."

"No it isn't about the... _thing_ as you call it." Draco answered and watched Harry's face light up, "it is personal things. Is all."

"I can deal with personal if you can deal with drama?"

"I'm not getting involved in that drama." Draco said again, seriously, "I'm not dealing with that shit, Potter."

"Okay, okay," Harry nodded, "fine, let's go back to the other things?"

"You just want a hook up?"

"If that's what I get, sure. Didn't I make it worth your while? Or was I that bad?"

"You are such a cocky bastard," Draco said pushing the mug to the side of the table.

"I get to hear about how attractive you are all day," Potter said in annoyance, watching Draco shift in the chair, "all damn day, all over the Wizarding world people always talking about Draco Malfoy and his shop. I get it, it's a Malfoy doing Apothecary, Ron got that right. It's a hit but," Harry drug his eyes up and down Draco's frame, "I don't want to hear from someone else how bloody attractive you are, when I am aware."

"Then don't listen to them?" Draco lifted a shoulder, aiming for nonchalant but he had to admit he actually liked watching Harry get jealous.

"Do you really think I'm going to give up Malfoy?" Harry asked and leaned towards him slightly, "I won't."

"I don't want you, Potter, get over it. It can't be the first time you've heard that?" Draco asked and then he remembered. _Ginny._ "Ugh," the blonde groaned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, like that."

"Its fine," Harry waved his hand, "I was over that months ago, honestly, stop apologizing for it."

Draco eyed him, then nodded, "hurry up, so I can get back to my shop."

"No." Harry took his time, taking a slow bite and looking out across the diner, "I like taking my time, Malfoy, plus it gives me more time with you."

"Lucky me," Draco said dryly, drumming his fingers along the side of his empty mug. Harry watched him quietly, the two saying nothing until the waitress came back to refill Draco's glass and asked if they wanted anything else.

Harry looked at Draco with a raised brow but the blonde glanced away ignoring him. "No that's all, thank you." Harry turned his plate sideways, "did you eat breakfast Malfoy?"

"I had a muffin," Draco answered and sat back, crossing his legs under the table as best he could and still sit comfortably, "I am not eating with you, Potter, stop trying."

Harry gave him an eye roll, "I _do_ have self-control, Malfoy. Merlin you'd think I was an animal or something."

"Well," Draco smirked, "I've seen it first hand, Potter, you don't _really_ have restraint. I remember very clearly."

"Been thinking about it?"

"You wish," Draco said quickly, taking a drink of the hot coffee, "would you bloody hurry up!?"

"I am," Harry answered, looking away and taking another bite, leaning his elbow on the table. "How about we do the opposite of dinner?"

"What is that?"

"Uhm," Harry shrugged, "throwing up? I think?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "are you asking me on a date that doesn't involve eating? I thought you liked me just the way I am, Potter?"

"You're difficult on purpose, Malfoy," Harry gave a short laugh and pushed the toast across his plate, "what do you want exactly? I'll do it."

Malfoy lifted a shoulder and shifted, looking away, "I don't know Potter."

"Making progress," Harry laid his fork down and leaned back in his chair finishing his orange juice, "can I walk you home tonight?"

"What?"

"You know, take you home? Escort you home? Merlin, Malfoy has no one seriously ever tried to date you?"

Draco looked at Harry as he asked, his face shading slightly. No. In school he wasn't a hit, he was a Death Eater and after school he didn't get close to anyone not to mention the weight gain it wasn't typically found attractive by most people. And no matter what Harry said about people talking of him looking good and whatever else, no one ever told _him_. No one told him until last weekend when Harry James Potter couldn't keep his hands off of him.

Harry watched the emotion flash across Draco's face and the man finished his mug of coffee, pushing away from the table, "I have a shop to run, Potter." He said as he got to his feet and without another word he laid money on the table and stalked away.

 **Harry was wai** ting outside the shop and had been since 4:45. He wanted to be sure he didn't miss Draco, and had the absolute pleasure of watching Draco's face light up with a blush the moment their eyes met. The man had a cookie in one hand and used his wand to lock the door before he turned around mid-bite and stared at the brunette.

"Potter?"

"Draco, I'm here to walk you home," Harry said, holding flowers, "and I got you flowers. I hope you're not allergic? I couldn't get ahold of Parkinson or Zabini to clarify."

"You tried to get ahold of Pansy and Blaise?"

"Careful, Malfoy that looks like a smile." Harry grinned and held them out for Draco take.

"Thank you, they're lovely," Draco said and let them rest against his arm.

Harry smiled to himself about to tell Draco to lead the way when Ron called out his name, and the two turned to look, seeing the redhead hurrying across the street, "heya Harry!"

"Wotcher Ron," Harry smiled, shaking his hand.

"What are you uh, two, doing?"

"I am hitting on Draco, though he's doing his best to avoid it," Harry said seeing Draco teeter on the spot, "I'm trying to escort him home."

Ron chuckled, "not just because he's my best mate, but Harry's a sweet guy."

"Awe shucks, Ron," Harry smirked, rolling his eyes, "how's the shop running?"

"Been good," Ron smiled, "hey, you have plans this weekend?"

"I uh, not sure yet." Harry turned to Draco, "do we have plans?"

Draco quirked a brow, " _we_?" He asked in shock, then looked at the smirking Weasley. "I don't have any plans, I'm not aware of your schedule Potter."

"Well," Ron started, "if you two decide you don't, Saturday 'Mione and I would like to have you over for dinner?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, "I'll try to talk him into going."

Ron smirked taking a step down the street as Draco did, Harry following suit, "after seeing everyone at that bloody reunion, I've been trying to diet," Ron was saying, "I think 'Mione isn't liking it, she's been cooking more."

Harry laughed softly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I doubt that, it probably just seems like more."

"I need reinforcements," Ron laughed, "and you're a human garbage disposal," he added giving Harry an eye roll before meeting Draco's nervous look, "you'd think he was healthy or something, have you seen him in action?"

Draco chuckled, looking away after a second, "yeah."

"Okay, okay," Harry hushed Ron with flushed cheeks, "so Saturday, do I need to bring anything?"

"Wine? But you're not drinking," Ron said pointedly, "Neville and Hannah are invited as well and you remember last time."

Harry groaned, "okay, I'll bring wine." He said with a grimace, "and some whiskey."

"No," Ron pointed his finger at Harry before turning to Draco, "don't let him bring whiskey, Malfoy." He said seriously then waved, "see you all tomorrow."

Draco looked at Harry in question, "why can't you bring whiskey?"

"Last time Neville and I got pretty pissed and we ended up throwing fireballs in the street, they called the Aurors."

"Potter," Malfoy shook his head, "you're a bloody child."

"We're 23!" Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, "so you'll go?"

Draco shrugged, shifting as the two stood there, "sure, what time?"

"I can pick you up around 6?"

"I'll bring the wine, I'm sure you have terrible taste." Draco said after a moment, "do you know where I live?"

Harry reached out, taking his free hand, "take me there now, Malfoy and I'll know." Draco took a deep breath and apparated home, dropping Harry's hand as soon as they were on his walkway. "Well, here it is." Harry laughed after a moment, before he glanced up the road, "I live about two blocks north," he said with a point, "just moved out here a couple weeks ago."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Ginny kept the new house," Harry explained, "it was easier than fighting for it."

"I'm sorry she made you sell your family home, is there no chance of getting it back?"

"My family home?" Harry shook his head, "it was Sirius' house, hell it's more your family home than mine Malfoy."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"I don't need a house to bring me close to someone," Harry put his hands in his jackets, "are you going to eat that cookie?" He asked after a second, "or is it there to tease me?"

"Yeah, Mr. 'I have restraint. I'm not an animal'." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his house, "I'll see you at 6. Tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "bloody tease."

"You're the one trying to date me." Draco said unlocking the door, "don't be late, Potter, or I won't go." He stood in the doorway and Harry spotted an all-white, long haired cat perched on the stairs. He took a step forward, with a nod towards it and Draco turned to look, "that's Priscilla."

"May I?" Draco stepped in and Harry followed, bending to pet her, "ah, pretty girl." Harry cooed when she let out a quiet meow, "look at you."

Draco stepped into the kitchen laying the cookie on the counter and the flowers next to the sink, his cat trotting after him with a quiet meow Harry turning to watch, "she's talkative."

"I've noticed," Harry smiled, following.

"She complains about everything too," Draco was saying stripping his traveling cloak, leaving him in his slacks and button up, Harry didn't even try to hide his appraising looks of the man before him almost catching Draco off guard when he turned and caught him with the vase in hand, "she's probably hungry." He said clearing his throat, and avoiding Harry's gaze, "I'm running late, thanks to you."

Harry bent down and pulled her off the ground to his arms, "it's my fault," he said letting the cat smell him, she pressed her nose to his and he let out a quiet laugh, "all my fault, pretty girl."

Draco quirked a brow putting the flowers in the vase before he turned and opened a cabinet and pulled out a can of food for the cat, opening and putting it on a small white plate from another cabinet then he walked over to a small table and sat it down, "Priscilla," he said as Harry sat her down and she pranced over with one last meow before she jumped up on the small table and ate.

"She's a little spoiled, hm?" Harry laughed as he watched and Draco bent to pet her a moment before giving Harry a hard look.

"She's my child, you'll spoil your son just the same."

"Probably," Harry chuckled, "alright, so 6:15?"

"Try me," Draco said walking him to the door, pulling it open.

Harry turned and looked at him from the front porch with a laugh, "have a good night, Draco, I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco hummed quietly, his hand on the door starting to close it, "bye."

* * *

 **It was fiv** e thirty six when Harry knocked on the door. Draco looked over at it while he finished buttoning his shirt and stepped to it pulling it open.

"Potter?"

"Yo, not too early - am I?"

Draco arched a brow and stepped back, "come in..."

Harry stepped in, quick to gather Priscilla when she meowed at him, "did your mean dad feed you?"

"Yes, I fed her." Draco said shutting his door before putting his tie around his neck, "I've been a capable cat parent for years before you came into my life, Potter."

Harry grinned and cuddled the cat, making himself at home as he sat down on the stairs with Priscilla in his arms, "I think she likes me."

"She likes attention," Draco answered tying the knot and adjusting his shirt, "so she likes you giving it to her."

"She's hairy," he said brushing some of the long white hair off his t-shirt. Draco eyed him a moment as the man stood back up and sat Priscilla down on the steps, "are you ready?"

"I thought it was a dinner party? Why are you so casually dressed?" Draco said while waving his wand and the wine zoomed to him.

"It's my best mates," Harry lifted an eyebrow, "why are you so overdressed?"

"Because it's a dinner party," Draco grabbed his suit jacket and put it on, "it's how you're supposed to dress for one." He waved his wand cleaning Harry up as well, "whatever, let's go."

"Hm," Harry looked down seeing all the cat hair gone, then he reached for Draco's hand, "come on handsome, let's get to dinner." He took the wine from him, and apparated the two to Ron and Hermione's house, Draco stepped away as soon as they surfaced and dropped his hand, "I'm taking claim for the wine, Draco." He said as he knocked, and Draco smirked rolling his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, wrapping him in a hug as soon as she opened the door, "so glad you could make it."

"I brought wine," he said once he stepped back, "and Draco."

"Ah, Malfoy!" She reached out and gave him half a hug, "thank you for the wine." She added quietly to the blonde, "well come on in! Neville is here already."

"No Hannah?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "they're working through things." She whispered as she welcomed them in, "he's already drunk."

"Ah, again?" Harry frowned, placing his hand on the lower part of Draco's back and ushered him forward.

Hermione was nodding as she shut the door behind the three of them, "yeah, I don't know what it was this time, he's staying with us this weekend." She was saying and leading them into the house.

Draco glanced over when Harry let out a quiet sigh, "does this happen between them a lot?" They were friends, or Draco had thought they were.

"Yeah it seems majority of their relationship is like this," Harry said quietly, "it just sucks to see him go through this."

Draco took a step closer to Harry, tensing slightly as he realized this was something Harry had gone through just months ago, "he'll be okay."

"Harry!" Neville said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight hug, "Malfoy!" He added turning to Draco next.

"Oi, Longbottom," he gave his shoulder a small squeeze, "how are doing, mate?"

"Drunk," the Gryffindor smirked, waving his beer, "let's get you two on my level!" He added while turning around to get two more beers from the ice box.

"I'm okay, actually," Draco said walking with him, "you two go ahead."

"Hey, guys," Ron smiled walking in from the back room with the wine glasses, handing one to Draco and then Hermione, "thanks for keeping Harry straight with the wine choices."

"I think I am going for not straight, Ron, but thanks for the concern," Harry smirked, taking a drink from the beer Neville had given him, "now I am hungry, let's eat."

"Me too," Neville said suddenly and slipped his arm around Harry's shoulder directing him towards the dining room and leaving Ron and Draco in the middle of the kitchen. Draco stared after him in shock, his eyes wide as he was left alone. The only two people he really _knew_ just left him alone with people he once terrorized in high school.

Ron took a drink of his wine, "so uh... Harry talked you into coming over?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded slowly, then looked up at Hermione who was standing at the stove, "can I help with anything?"

"Sure, Ron's shit at cooking," she said and gave her fiancé a small shove, "get out; let us cook."

Draco watched Ron laugh, and give Hermione a kiss before backing out with an, "okay, okay."

"Alright, Draco, let's get dinner done." Hermione said and opened the oven, pulling out a pan of lasagna. "I'm glad someone offered to help cook they never do."

Draco offered a forced smile, "you should make them," he shrugged and took the knife she was handing him and then the loaf of bread.

"They'd make more of a mess, if I'm honest," she smiled to herself, "but you're welcome anytime Draco, as long as you help." He laughed quietly, cutting up the bread she had given him. "Do you cook a lot?"

He wanted to say, _does it look like it?_ But instead he just shrugged, "I generally do all my own cooking, yes."

"Really?"

"I spent most of the last five years traveling, after school," he said looking over his shoulder, "so I was able to try different things all around the world."

"Well," Hermione smiled, "you come over early next time, Draco, and teach me a new recipe." He hummed, setting the knife down and picking up the plate, "alright, all ready, let's feed the guys." The two carried the dinner in to the waiting three at the table, Harry quickly got to his feet and pulled out Draco's chair for him before taking his seat next to him again and then they were all tucked in and filling their plates.

"You outdid yourself, again, Hermione," Neville said after the first bite and low moan, Harry chuckled eyeing his friend before looking at Hermione who waved her hand.

"Draco's going to cook next time," she said softly.

"I've had some of his food before," Neville answered, "he's amazing, what was it you've made us, Malfoy?"

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"It was some French food," Neville said thoughtfully, taking another bite, "I can't remember but it was amazing."

Draco looked away, flushing slightly, "I didn't know you were a chef, Draco." Harry said quietly.

"You didn't ask Potter," Draco answered and watched Harry smile. When Neville let out another praise of goodness towards Hermione, the blonde looked over to Neville seeing him lick his fork and part of him wondered if Harry noticed. He didn't want to look but he was curious, and maybe a little jealous. Ron was quiet and digging in, Neville was drunkenly praising Hermione and her expertise while Harry was eating quietly. Draco wondered if this did it for him, if this was his whole thing right here. He remembered him talking about getting turned on by Ron eating before, and he didn't want to assume this was another situation like that but Draco couldn't help it. He also remembered Harry saying something along the lines of he had more "refined" taste now, and Draco didn't have time in the middle of dinner to go over the phrase but it was still lingering in his mind as he looked down at the plate before him realizing he had only taken a few bites while Neville and Ron were going back for seconds.

He laid his fork on his napkin, and finished his wine in one quick drink trying to focus on the conversation around the table rather than thinking about Harry enjoying himself too much to sit still while his two best mates ate dinner.

"She's doing okay," he heard Ron saying, "only 3 months out and she'll be giving me a nephew."

"More importantly," Hermione said in a cutting tone, "Harry a son."

Draco glanced over as she said the words and saw Harry smiling at Hermione, "it'll be a perfect day for us all."

"Have you child proofed the house yet?" Neville asked between bites, "got everything set up?"

"Not yet," Harry sighed, "most of it is bought, of course, but I have not got it all set up. I suppose I'll do that over the next month."

"If you need help, Harry, you got me," Ron smiled, "I'm going to be the best Uncle ever."

"Or you could just work on having a child of your own?" Neville suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione groaned and got to her feet, "we have guests, Ronald, we're not doing this right now."

Draco watched her gathering her plate and walk away, Ron frowned, "I'm trying, Neville but she wants to wait."

"Well, hey Ron," Harry started, "give you more time with your future nephew."

"Speaking of him, have you thought of any names?"

"We talked about some a while ago, we're supposed to be going to the doctor next week so I'm sure we will talk then."

"Right," Ron nodded, "Ron is a great name for a child."

"Is that so?" Harry smirked, rolling his eyes as Hermione came out carrying a chocolate cake.

"All done?" She asked looking around the table once she sat the cake down.

"Oh Merlin, 'Mione," Neville huffed with a wide smile, "I'm moving in permanently, is this a nightly thing?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded proudly, "she really enjoys overcooking."

"And I enjoy overeating," Neville smiled proudly, "I think I'll just stay."

"You're always welcomed, Nev," Hermione said, and starting clearing the plates, "all done Draco?"

"Oh, yeah," he leaned back slightly, ignoring the look he felt Harry was giving him from beside him. She waved her wand clearing the plates then started cutting the cake and giving out small pieces to everyone.

Draco eyed the cake, he _was_ starved. He really should have ate more at dinner but all he could think about was bloody Harry and his looks and what more how jealous he was getting at the thought of Harry liking someone else. He wanted to go home, hide himself behind locked doors and windows and enjoy a meal. _I shouldn't have come_. He thought in annoyance with himself, with Harry, with the chocolate cake. _Just eat it._ He said to himself, biting his bottom lip before resting his hands in his lap and turning to Hermione when he heard his name.

"Draco, how is the Apothecary shop going? Ron says you're always busy?"

"We tend to stay busy most days," he nodded, "so, good. Weasley's shop stays busy as well, I always see people going in."

"Of course," Ron smiled, "who doesn't need a laugh?"

"Though lately," Hermione grimaced, "I would say people have been visiting for the new adult section."

"Adult section?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

Ron smirked across the table, "George recently opened an 18 and up section."

"Oh?" Draco chuckled, "well that would probably drive in a lot of business...?"

Harry looked at Draco, a smile on his lips, "Drac-."

"Potter, so help me if you say what I think you're going to say I am going to hex you."

The man laughed loudly, and leaned his elbow on the table, "okay, okay."

Draco turned his glare away, "I've been in," Neville said after a moment, "that had some really interesting things."

"Really?" Harry asked, "do you get embarrassed Ron?"

"The first day when I rung up uh... _people_ that were friends of mum and dad but now I don't even notice. George got rather creative with some items, I'll say."

"I'll stop by, y'know," Harry grinned, "support you and all."

"I think I'm going to find out more about your relationships then I want at this point." Ron shook his head.

"You didn't say that to me!" Neville fussed, "all he said was, 'do you really need this Nev?'"

Hermione shook her head with flushed cheeks, "I'm going to ask we change the topic, I don't need to hear about anyone's personal relationships that involve a bedroom."

"Or the living room?" Neville pipped in, shooting a wink at Harry.

Harry chuckled watching his friend blush and shake her head, "or the shower..."

"Or the kitchen table," Ron said giving his fiancé a look, a look that made her jump right out of her chair.

"Clean the bloody dishes Ronald!" She said with a glare, walking away.

Ron laughed, "I'm in trouble tonight boys."

Draco chuckled, "you shouldn't have said anything."

"Probably not," Ron agreed with a wave of his wand sending the dishes to the kitchen, "she's too easy, always gets so flustered."

Neville smiled and grabbed his beer, getting to his feet as the others did, "have you shown Harry the new broom?"

"New broom?" Harry's face lit up and he looked to the back door, "out here?"

"Yeah," Neville smiled, leading the three outside, Draco stayed back and didn't seem to be too missed or noticed.

He went into the kitchen and using his wand started the dishes, before setting about putting things away no more than five minutes later and Hermione was joining him, "oh, Malfoy you don't have to do this. Where are the boys?"

"A broom?"

"Ah," she smiled softly, "sorry about dinner?"

"What?"

"You didn't like it?" She asked softly, "sorry."

"Oh, no, it was great," he said quickly, remembering just how much he didn't eat. "I uh, didn't feel well today." He lied softly, "so uhm, just didn't want to eat too much."

"Oh," she smiled and started putting the washed dishes away after drying them, "I am sorry about the after dinner topic."

Draco chuckled and leaned against the counter, "it's okay, I'm a guy too I've heard it before."

"Yeah but..." she shook her head not meeting his eyes, "they're a mess."

"Well, I'm sure I would feel that way too if Potter had mentioned something about our private life."

"Have you two...?" She looked at him curiously, studying his face.

Draco shrugged, "it was the alcohol," he said after a moment, "just at the reunion."

"Oh, right," she nodded, "well, what about now?"

"What? Him and I? Oh, no, we're just friends?"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow in question, "wait was he _bad_?"

Draco laughed, not quite sure how he got roped into girl talk with Hermione Granger but here they were. "No, no, I just don't want to deal with his drama. I mean he's married."

"They're in the process of divorce."

"Yeah, maybe after the divorce," Draco shrugged, "plus he is having a child, that's like a huge thing for a fresh relationship."

Hermione nodded, "yeah, that is, I don't want children either."

Draco blinked, "have you told Weasley?"

"It's been mentioned, more than once." She sighed and dried her hands, "I don't know, we'll figure it out." Draco stayed quiet when he heard the back door then the other three.

"Ready, Draco?" Harry asked peeking in from the hallway.

"Yeah, sure," Draco nodded and when Harry stepped back out he shared a look with Hermione, "uhm, thanks Gran- Hermione."

"Don't give up on him, Draco."

"Hey, same to you," he offered his hand, which she shook with a smile then he stepped out joining Harry and the other two in the hallway.

"Well, thanks for joining us tonight Malfoy," Ron smiled from where he leaned against the wall, "keep him in check?"

"Sure," Draco shrugged, "I'm sure I'll see you both around," he added.

Harry smiled, "bye, mate. Oh, Nev if you need a place to stay I got a spare room, okay?"

"Oh?" Neville lifted an eyebrow, "a whole room?"

"Yeah, you on their couch?" Neville nodded, "well I don't cook dinner often and I sure don't follow it with cake but I got a bed and a room you can stay in."

"Shit," he turned to Ron, "you won't be mad if I go with Harry wouldja?"

"No, no," Ron shook his head, "go ahead."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure, Neville, you're the worst house guest in the world."

"Oh great," Harry mumbled jokingly as Neville ran out of the hallway. When he was ready Harry apparated the three of them to his house, "give me a second Draco and I'll take you home?"

"Sure."

"I mean, you're welcome to come in too," Harry smirked, "I don't have a cute cat but," he reached out took Draco's hand leading the way. Draco rolled his eyes when Harry walked him up to the door and let the three of them in. He showed Neville around his house pointing out the room he could stay in and then back downstairs the front room where Draco had stepped in and was then bent down looking at a large bookshelf Harry had filled with knickknacks and books.

Harry eyed Draco's ass as the man bent over in front of them, not even trying to stop the thought of last weekend, watching the blonde jump up right when Neville spoke up about the television. "Yeah, just don't use magic to turn it on," Harry answered and looked at Neville as he slid his jacket off, "so that's everything."

"Thanks mate," Neville said after a moment, flopping down on the couch.

"Taking me home, Potter?"

"Sure," Harry smiled, "you're welcome to stay too y'know, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Draco eyed him, "got two spare rooms?"

"Ouch," Neville laughed and gave Draco's thigh a smack as he walked by, "good one Malfoy!"

Draco looked down at the other, blushed and then away as he hurried forward, "right." Harry was watching him with a lifted brow then he looked at Neville. "So, home?"

"Home, would you like to walk or just ap-." His words were cut off when Draco took his hand and then they were warping two blocks south and coming to on Draco's walkway. "Here we are!"

"Here we are," Draco nodded, "well, thanks for the fun evening Potter."

"Why would you say that? You didn't have fun."

"I did to."

"You did not," Harry sighed, "You didn't even eat."

"Oh, come on Potter I did."

"No, you didn't. You only had a few bites of dinner and you did not eat the cake. Why?"

"I ate before I left," Draco shrugged, knowing full well it was a lie, "I just didn't want to.. I don't know, it's nothing."

Harry stood before him with a heavy sigh and nod, "sure."

"Well, thanks again," Draco said and took a step away, "I'll see you later."

"When?"

"I'm sure you'll show up."

Harry smiled, "over stepping my bounds if I ask to come in?"

Draco shook his head, "go home Potter."

Harry took a step towards him, "can I... ask for a kiss?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Potter."

Harry was less than a step from him now, his front pressed against Draco's stomach and he slid his hands out and across his waist to his hips, "pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?" Harry flicked his tongue out against his lips, smiling.

"Go away."

"Just one bloody kiss, Draco." The blonde was blushing and Harry's hands were gripping to his love handles, his strong arms were pulling him in just a little closer and he was leaning towards him, "please?"

"The boy-who-lived reduced to begging," Draco answered and stepped backwards, using his own hands to take Harry's off of his hips, "it's cute."

"I can beg, Draco," Harry said simply walking the man into the door as he tried to escape, "what's it take to get a kiss?"

"Not your night Potter," Draco tried to speak evenly but he knew his voice shook.

Harry pressed his hand to the door, entrapping Draco against it and his chest, he could feel Draco's heavy breath against his cheek, "alright, not my night. I get to go home to Neville."

"You didn't have to offer him a bed."

"I'm just nice," Harry shrugged with a smile, "almost wasn't though when he gave you that pat."

"I saw that," Draco had a small height advantage and used it to give Harry a hard look down his nose, "go home to Neville, Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry laughed, gave his cheek a small kiss and stepped back, "have a good night, Draco. You know where to find me if you can't sleep."

"Tempting." Draco called and opened the door as Harry walked away, shutting it behind him with a heavy sigh. _Oh, Merlin..._

* * *

 **Neville woke to th** e knock on the door and got up, heading down the stairs when he heard it again, "Malfoy?" He asked squinting from the early morning sunlight.

Draco was standing on the porch, holding a basket in his hand, "morning Neville." He said after a moment, eyeing the man's sleeping attire, which was sleep pants and no shirt, "I brought breakfast."

"Oh, come in," he smiled waving him in, "what time is it?"

"Almost nine, I figured it was late enough..."

"Ah," Neville nodded, "want me to get Harry?"

Draco stared at him, thinking it through, _yes._ "No, its fine," he said following him into the front room where he sat the basket on the coffee table.

"I'll make coffee," Neville said when Draco sat the basket and himself down, "is this normal between you two?"

"No, not really," Draco answered through the open wall, "Potter's been showing up unannounced thought I'd do the same."

"Not complaining," Neville answered and then joining Draco with two hot cups of coffee he sat down in the chair across from the man, "I like breakfast."

"Me too," Draco decided taking the mug and a slow drink, "alright," he said waving his hand over the plates that had been in stasis, he only pulled out two one for himself and one for Neville, "let's eat."

"Mm," Neville sat back and dug in, Draco folded his legs under his seat and balanced the plate on his knee eating much slower than the other. "So you only live a few blocks up?"

"Yeah, just around the corner."

"Do you have TV too?"

"No," Draco shook his head and eyed the contraption, "what is it?"

"You can watch shows on it," Neville explained and grabbed the remote, turning it on and then he started explaining just how it worked to Draco. They were halfway through a movie when Harry finally joined them, he came down with messy hair, boxers and bare feet as he padded down the stairs.

Draco was lounging on the couch, playing with his hair and focused on the TV not even hearing Harry, while Neville was half asleep and half off the chair. Harry stared at the two for a moment, taking in the scene before him when he heard Draco let out a quiet laugh, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

Neville's sleepy laugh followed and the man shifted in the chair, catching sight of Harry, "oi! Morning Harry!"

"Hello?"

Draco glanced back at the man, "I brought breakfast over," he greeted him and eyed his sleep wear, taking his time to appraise his bare chest before turning back to the movie they were watching using his hand to point at the coffee table, "it's in stasis."

Harry smiled and walked around the couch, sitting at Draco's feet which he lifted and pulled into his lap with a whisper, "did you already eat?"

"You missed it," he said not looking at Harry as he answered, "not my fault you sleep until 11 in the morning."

"I was tired."

"Not my fault," Draco said again looking at him this time, "be quiet, we're watching a movie."

Harry winked at Draco and ran his hands down his ankle, and then up his calf feeling the chilly skin, "are you cold?"

"A little."

Harry wandlessly called for a blanket, then he eased himself against the man, letting his feet hang over the arm of the couch while pressing his cheek to Draco's thigh. Draco stayed still, flicking his eyes down to watch as Harry hugged his leg and nuzzled his face against his thick thigh while rubbing his calf and ankle, holding Draco's leg close and cuddled against him. The blonde finally relaxed and looked back at the movie when Harry laid still, which he realized sooner rather than later that Harry was asleep again while he cuddled his legs.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up," Neville said as the movie ended, looking over at Draco and Harry, "he's asleep again," the man laughed.

"Yeah, I thought," Draco shifted slightly, and Harry started with a stretch looking up towards Draco. "Good morning sleepy head."

"A'te'noon." Harry answered rubbing his palm against his eyes tiredly, "I'm tired."

"I've noticed," Draco pulled his legs up the couch freezing when Harry's hand wrapped around his ankle and gave it a small tug making him lay back out.

"Stay?" He asked while rolling so his chest was pressed to Draco's legs.

"Careful, Potter," Draco said after a moment, watching him closely while Harry crawled up his body. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling you," Draco blushed the moment Harry said it, "you're so soft."

"Shh," he whispered and looked away.

"Soft and warm and perfect," Harry leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek, he was pressed tight against Draco who was doing his best to not be embarrassed but failing. "I think it's cute you showed up today."

"I've been known to be cute before, Potter."

"I know, baby," Harry smiled and kissed his cheek, feeling Draco squirm. He slid one hand under Draco's shirt and felt the plush skin against his fingers, "I can't ask you be here in 3 months, I get that. But can I ask for 3 months?"

Draco watched him, flinching each time Harry's fingers danced over his side with a tickle he wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl under the blanket so Harry couldn't feel or see him, he didn't want Harry's perfect body pressed up against him, or Harry's warm, soft, sweet hand crawling over his stomach. His fat, plump stomach. He hated it, he hated himself, and he didn't want it.

Harry nuzzled him close, "Draco?"

"What?"

"3 months?"

Draco knew what it meant, he knew what that was. That was 3 months he was going to be falling for Harry, and 3 months he was going to be cursing him. That's what it was, that's what it meant.

"Potter..." he said shaking his head, "I really shouldn't have come over today."

"Why?"

"We should just be friends," Draco said and shifted to get out from under him, hating the way his stomach gave a jiggle as he moved.

"I don't want to be your friend, baby." Draco shook his head and tried to push up, but Harry stayed put holding him down, "we could take it day by day?"

Draco needed to say it, no matter how much it embarrassed him to. It needed to be said so Harry would understand. "I'm not good enough for you, Potter, okay? So just drop it."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked, looking at him in shock.

"You know what it means," Draco glared, "I'm not good enough. Stop."

"What is this about?"

Draco frowned, his face red and looked away giving Harry's arm a push, "guys that look like me, don't end up with guys like you."

"Oh, baby," Harry shook his head, "you're so dense for such a smart man." He said with a chuckle and took Draco by the chin, making him look, "Merlin are you perfect." He whispered and gave him a proper kiss, "so absolutely perfect. Did I not do a very good job at telling you that before?"

Draco stayed still but flicked his eyes away, "I don't know."

"Is that why you didn't have dinner last night?" The blonde flushed in shame, "or breakfast the other morning?" Harry frowned and sat up, getting to his knees on the floor next to Draco, "every inch of you is perfect, Draco, every inch. I mean it. I want you full and satisfied and happy and starving yourself isn't being happy. Okay?" Draco nodded silently, "and, if you want to..." Harry frowned, "lose weight I won't stop you, but you _have_ to be healthy. Okay?"

"Do you really not care?"

"Baby, you are the most attractive person I have ever seen." He whispered and pressed his lips to his cheek, "Ever."

"Seen a lot of people, Potter?"

He smirked, "well I _am_ Harry Potter, and people tend to just throw themselves at me."

"Undoubtedly."

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Harry hummed and sat back, grabbing his plate from the table as he made himself comfortable on the floor, "my turn to eat now." Draco smiled to himself, watching as Harry took a bite, "what?"

"I was wondering," Draco said glancing up towards the stairs, "about last night...?"

"Hm?"

"Well, the uh way Longbottom was eating...?"

Harry chuckled, "a little, yeah," he shrugged and turned around sitting cross legged so he was facing him. "Did you notice?"

"What? Him eating?" He rolled his eyes, "how could you not."

"I meant me?"

"No, I was spending as much time avoiding you as I could," Draco admitted, "I'm just curious so I can understand, what part of it? You mentioned having refined your interest?"

"Oh," Harry nodded, "just enjoying it, like I said someone could eat their fill of lettuce and I'd find it attractive as long as they were enjoying it, _and_ enjoying themselves." He gave Draco a serious look, "if you dislike the way you look that much, then don't even for a second think my kink comes first."

Draco nodded, "you make me feel sexy?"

"That's because you are." Harry studied him a moment and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate before offering it to Draco who grew nervous almost instantly, "you're far more confident in the dark, I'm learning."

"And after a few drinks." Draco muttered and shifted as he sat up slightly, plucking the bacon from Harry's fingers before taking a bite looking him right in the eyes.

Harry smiled, watching him, and Draco slid his tongue along his bottom lip before swallowing. Draco finished the bacon, taking his time to savor each bite and not once did he look away from Harry who stared at him as if he were the most important thing in the world.

Neville on the stairs reminded the two they weren't alone, "he's a pretty fair cook, huh, Harry?"

"Yeah," the Gryffindor answered, glancing over and Draco noticed him shifting his plate on his lap.

"I'm gonna head out and see if Hannah wants to talk yet, need anything?"

"Nah, good luck mate."

"Thanks, see you later Malfoy."

"Sure, tell Hannah I said hi," he added before the door shut.

"Tell Hannah you say hi?" Harry smirked watching him.

"I was nervous!" Draco yelped throwing his hand up.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "if I go take a shower will you be here when I get out?"

The blonde glanced at his wrist watch before nodding, "I don't have plans today, so yeah."

"Would you like to join me in the shower, Draco?" The blonde swallowed roughly, wanting to nod but instead he just stared watching as Harry finished eating, "is that a no?"

"Uh..."

"Or a yes?" Harry smiled and semi-subtly shifted so he wasn't exposed as he sat the plate on the coffee table.

Draco glanced down at his lap, then up to his face, "y-yes."

"Would you like a shot of whiskey?" He scowled at Harry and got off the couch, giving Harry half a second to collect himself and then he felt the other man wrap his arms around him from behind, and kiss his neck, "you'll be okay?"

"I'll be okay," Draco answered, taking his hand and following him up the stairs. He almost felt childish if he was honest, the way Harry helped him, the way Harry hovered over him just on the stairs and then he remembered last weekend the way Harry liked watching him struggle to his feet and while some had been exaggerated a larger part hadn't been after all those cookies.

In the bathroom Harry was quick to turn the water on, and then he looked at Draco and moved to undress him, "arms up, baby." Draco hesitated a moment, looking at the man before him who was waiting patiently then he remembered just how it felt to be pampered by Harry Potter and he relaxed slightly lifting his arms. Harry eased his shirt up, winking at Draco before he pulled it all the way off and over his head. The moment his top was bare Draco shivered and looked down as Harry knelt before him, feeling his lips on his stomach. He shivered each time Harry kissed his belly, until finally Harry's lips brushed over his left side and made him giggle.

"Tickles?"

"Yes," Draco laughed when he did it again, giving a wiggle, "s-stop!" Harry nipped at his belly button and Draco giggled again, "Harry!" He laughed, "stop it."

The brunette looked up at him with a wide smile, "say it again?"

"What?"

"My name."

Draco's smile slipped slightly and he watched Harry look up at him, "Harry?"

He took his time taking Draco's jeans off and when they were on the ground he stood back up to help him out of them, "go ahead," he nodded towards the shower and Draco stepped in, Harry soon followed. He ran his hands down Draco's back slowly in the warm water, feeling his muscles start to relax as he massaged them.

Harry moved his hands down, kneading Draco's back until he got to his hips and had the absolute luxury watching them give a jiggle when Draco jumped at the startle of it. "Don't tickle me!" He let out a giggle, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you're so sensitive," Harry winked and pulled Draco back against him, feeling his fat ass press against his own hips. He knew there was no denying how turned on he was just from feeling Draco and Draco didn't say anything about it when Harry slid up against him. Instead he stayed still while Harry reached around in front of him and ran his palm over Draco's belly softly but not to tickle, only to feel.

He nuzzled himself in Draco's chubbiness, before kissing his neck and holding the blonde against him. "Merlin, Draco," Harry started, causing Draco to laugh suddenly, "w-what?"

Draco wanted to address the nervousness but thought better of it, "you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Saying Merlin. You did that last weekend, I'd never heard it so much in my life."

Harry chuckled and tilted his head, "well, you're something else baby." Harry gripped at his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh slightly, "I just want to pamper you, and take care of you..."

"Like a Princess?" Draco asked, without really thinking about it then he pulled away slightly, "uh, no." He decided on before reaching out to grab Harry's soap, "showering, we're showering."

"A Princess?" Harry asked quietly, ignoring the fact Draco wanted to change topics. "Is that what you want?"

"I want to shower."

Harry kissed his forehead, "I can do Princess, Draco."

"No."

The Gryffindor hummed and grabbed the soap from Draco and a washcloth from his towel rack, "turn around and face me, Malfoy." So the man did and Harry lathered up the soap on the washcloth before starting to run it down over the man in front of him taking extra care not to tickle him. "You okay?" Harry asked when their eyes met before he bent down to wash his legs. Draco shifted nervously trying to see Harry's face and when he did he rocked back just slightly causing Harry to grab at him immediately, "careful!" He practically screamed and looked at Draco in shock, "don't do that! You could get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt!" Draco roared back flushing immediately as Harry held him in place, their bodies touching again.

"You could," Harry's tone was much softer now, and frowned at Draco, "you have to be careful."

The blonde eyed him a moment, realizing it was sincere concern and he nodded, "I just wanted to see."

"See what? Me washing your legs?" Harry chuckled, "next time we'll take a bath then." He said before finishing up. Trying to keep himself in view so Draco wouldn't do anything to put himself in danger again. "All done," he said after standing back up and smiled before he pressed his lips to Draco's for a kiss before pressing both palms against his chest and then down to his stomach. "Mm," he let out a quiet laugh and gave his chubby stomach a squeeze, "Draco Malfoy, are we clean enough now?"

"I think so."

Harry smiled and pressed him against the wall, pressing his lips to Draco's taking a kiss from him while he arched his hips up and against his stomach, "oh Merlin, you're so soft baby." Harry nuzzled his neck and flicked his tongue out tasting the lukewarm water that was streaming down his skin.

Harry edged him against the wall and Draco slid his legs open slightly as Harry's hand slid down his thighs and gripped at them, "careful I don't want you slipping."

"I'm fine," Draco hissed.

"You make me nervous in the shower, baby," Harry reached out and turned the water off, "let's get out."

"I'm not a child," Draco fussed but took Harry's hand as he stepped them out.

Harry smiled to himself, "I know, you're a Princess." Draco wanted to protest but he didn't, instead he watched as Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and then another he laid over Draco's shoulders. The blonde fidgeted nervously with the towel when Harry grabbed his hand and walked him out of the bathroom, down the hallway, moving quickly next to him trying to hide from no one in particular but himself.

Draco watched as Harry moved around to face him, "you're all clean and dried off and warm and soft and..." Harry kissed him, "tired because you didn't sleep well last night?" He gave him a proper look as he asked, studying his face closely.

"I...?" Draco arched a brow, "I slept okay."

"Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy."

"I slept fine!" Draco huffed, "why do you insist on babying me?"

"Why do you insist on letting me?" Harry smirked, "lay down?"

"I need to get dressed!"

"No, you don't," Harry kissed his shoulder, "you just need to lay down and get some sleep."

"Not naked, Potter." Draco laid the towel on his lap, shifting slightly.

Harry frowned, "fine, fine." He stood up and hurried to the bathroom, getting his clothes and then he came back, "okay, here." He laid his clothing down, "can I watch you?"

"What? Get dressed?"

"Yeah." Harry leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms against his tight chest.

Draco shifted and got to his feet with a small grunt, standing up and letting the towel fall from his lap. Harry watched, in silence, as Draco got himself dressed. He picked up his boxers from the bed and pulled them on, then his t-shirt. It stretched against his stomach, the skin showing underneath and Harry eyed it closely. He stepped forward and reached out, trailing his fingers against the showing skin.

"Now you're not naked, let's lay down?"

"How are you still tired?"

"I'm not, I'm just relaxed and I want to hold you..."

"Oh." Draco ran his hand through his long hair and crawled up on the bed, relaxing into the pillows.

Harry hurried in behind him and pulled him close, laying his arm over his waist while sprawling his hand against his creamy, soft stomach. "Why didn't you sleep well?"

"I was thinking about something Granger said."

"What was that?"

Draco looked down at Harry's hand watching as he rubbed his belly softly, slowly, "she mentioned not wanting children, whereas Weasley does."

"Why were you thinking about that?"

"She asked me not to give up on you..."

He chuckled, pressing his lips to his temple, "thank you for not giving up on me, Draco."

"That's still up in the air, Potter." He answered and looked over his shoulder at Harry before letting his eyes fall shut. Harry laid still and quiet, rubbing his belly in soft circles until Draco drifted off to sleep.


End file.
